


See the Light

by GuardianDemon13



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianDemon13/pseuds/GuardianDemon13
Summary: Aether is a hard ghoul to make angry, but when he is, his favorite Sister of Sin is happy to help him relieve some stress
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it!

Aether stormed out of the rehearsal space, a faint trail of his namesake gently misting behind him.  
"Fuck Dew". He thought to himself. "It's bad enough that he picks on me, but now getting Rain to do it?"  
The miasma trail slowly turns black, the Siblings cover their mouths and noses to keep from inhaling Aether's aether. Some of the new Siblings start coughing, gasping as they unintentionally breathe in the black smog.  
Aether felt a little guilty about making some of the Siblings sick, but he was livid.  
He stomped up the large spiral stairs to see her. She always knew how to make him feel better. The clouds of gas started to fade as he reached the top of the stairs. Several of the Siblings now had gas masks. Aether chuckled darkly, thinking "Good, they're learning".  
He focused on the third to last door. Her door. His breath quickened as he grabbed the door knob and shoved his body into the solid wood barrier. He looked for her, and she was lying in bed, reading something. She looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Can I fucking help you?" She said, annoyance dripping from her voice. She was on her stomach, blankets and quilts covering the lower half of her body. Satan's Abbey wasn't known for its insulation. Though the exposed upper half of her body was uncovered, and he saw nothing but skin.  
He walked over to the bed, and slipped the book she was reading out of her hands and dropped it on the floor and grabbed her chin.  
"You don't get to give me shit today," Aether growled, he started to work the zipper of his pants down, and rammed his cock down her throat.  
She struggled against him, shocked, gagging slightly as he gripped a fistful of her hair and started to fuck her face.  
He let up slightly, letting her take a gasp of air. She moaned around his saliva covered cock, which made him twitch. He started to fuck her face again, slower this time, with short angry thrusts. She looked up at him and started to swirl her tongue around his shaft. Humming her enjoyment on him. He groaned, the gentle vibrations sending tremors through his body.  
His eyes were piercing, glaring intently she sucked him all the way down, grinding and writhing her tongue against him. He grunted, pulling her hair harder with one hand, the other had a death grip on her shoulder. She shifted her hands from propping her body up to supporting herself from his thighs.  
She squirmed as she felt his legs trembling from her sweet care.  
"Hnnn… you like when I fuck your face?" he groaned, his eyes dark with lust and rage.  
She hummed her reply, the vibrations making him lose his rhythm for a moment. She felt him throb in her mouth, and she moved her hands from his thighs to his balls. She gently massaged the right orbs, trying to run her tongue over them when he fucked her throat deep.  
"Fuck… I'm gonna… hgggnnnn!" Aether hunched over her as came down her throat, and she swallowed him down. She felt him continue to twitch, as he gently and shallowly thrusted to prolong his orgasm.  
"Hmmmmm, sweet fucking hell…" Aether sighed, flopping next to her in bed.  
She glared at him. "Oh…" he sheepishly handed her the book back. "Dew was being a prick, and got Rain involved…" Aether shrugged as she rolled her eyes, settling back into reading her book. He traced lazy circles over her blanket covered ass, and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
